Jumbled Up
by 123fizzi
Summary: Just when it looks like all Connie's troubles are finally over, a new girl comes and upsets the balance. And add that to the fact that it seems like her previous main cause of worry is not over either... Read and Review? :D
1. First

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a story for this series for quite a while, and even though this story idea isn't even developed yet, I'm kinda hoping that the story will just flow out as I write-or type, if you want to get technical. :D**

**Okay, I haven't read the fourth book (Chimera's Curse) yet, but I've read so many spoilers that I kind of basically know the main plot (though I would be super happy and grateful if a kind soul decided to send me an overview of the book :D), but I'm gonna try not to refer to it too much, since I haven't read it.**

**And another thing- I borrowed all the books from the library (though I seriously wanna buy them) so some of the stuff here might be wrong. Okay, I'm going to finish this (very long) author's note now. :) Enjoy!~**

Finally.

It was over.

Or at least, it was supposed to be.

But was it _really_ ov-

"Connie!"

Connie immediately snapped out of her reverie and sat up on her bed.

Evelyn was leaning against her door frame.

"You okay?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Connie replied.

"Well, if you're sure," Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "But anyway, someone's waiting for you downstairs." As she said this, Evelyn started to smile, her eyes twinkling.

Connie's eyes widened as she got up, then started to make her way down.

Today was _the_ day- the day that she'd be going on her first date with Col. She was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans and a simple white top. She'd given up on trying to pull her hair into a ponytail and just opted for letting it down in all its messy glory like she usually did.

"Hey," Col grinned at her, his mismatched eyes twinkling.

"Hey," she laughed, her equally mismatched eyes brightening. "Where are we going today?"

"It's a surprise," he smirked. "Come on- I brought Skylark today."

**A/N: Okay, that was one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. :P Hope you liked it!**

**I won't be updating until Friday, since I can't come on during the weekdays, but I'll probably 'generate' some ideas during that time :)**

**Please review- I'll give you a virtual cookie and hug :D Constructive Criticism accepted.**


	2. Unforgettable

**A/N: Hi :DD**

**Thank you to Angelmail and SapphireOceans for your reviews :) You guys made my day XD *****gives virtual cookie and hug* I'd like the overviews, thanks-sorry to bother you two! :P I'd especially like a thorough description of what happened to Kullervo in the end and all about Omar. (I feel really guilty now-I'm going to try and see if I can get the book :D Oh yeah, what I just said might be a bit of a clue as to what's gonna happen in the later chapters ;))**

**Okay, anyway, I have finally come up with the plot from start to end! Not everything has been thought of yet but I'll leave that to when I actually reach that point in the story (hint: a long way ahead).**

**And in case it isn't clear in the later chapters, I am ConniexCol ALL THE WAY. Okay? So don't kill me if you think my loyalties lie unclear (LOL XD).**

**Okay, that was a long author's note. Better end it now and let you start reading! :) (Anything else I wanna say will be at the end of the story)**

**Oh wait- and yeah, Companions Quartet belong to the awesome Julia Golding. I just own this fanfic :P (Sorry if any parts seem similar to your own fanfics, tell me and maybe I might make some amendments or something)**

**EDIT: I made some seriously small amendments on this chapter after reading the last book. And I also corrected an error in the A/N at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

Connie followed Col to behind the bushes where Skylark was hidden. It was still late afternoon, so they had to be careful not to be seen.

"Hey, Skylark," Col grinned as soon as they had reached him.

The Pegasus whinnied in reply as Col started to help Connie up onto Skylark, though Connie didn't actually need the help. As soon as Connie was settled on and comfortable, Col swung himself up and Skylark started to take off.

_You know where to take her_, Col told Skylark in his mind.

_Where?_ Connie curiously asked.

"It's a surprise," Col grinned. "What kind of surprise would it be if I told you now?"

Skylark gave a whinnying laugh as Connie sighed, but looking amused.

Connie clung to Col's waist as Skylark decided to make things a little more exciting for the two. Exhilarated, the two of them watched as the land below zoomed past, laughing in delight as Skylark attempted loop-de-loops and other tricks that made Connie scream in fear and excitement.

When Skylark finally started to slow down, Connie started to look at the scenery below them. It was beautiful. They were landing on a beach, in an area where there was nobody at all.

"Where are we?" she whispered, fascinated. The waves rolled lazily and splashed the edge of the beach, the sea a calm bluish green.

"It's a beach, silly," he grinned. "So we're not Sea Snakes, but I love the beach anyway. I found this secluded area sometime ago while exploring and thought that you'd like it."

Connie smiled and dismounted Skylark, who gave a neigh and trotted off as soon as Col was off. Col waded slightly into the ocean until the water level reached his knees. As soon as Connie came close enough, he started to splash her.

"Hey!" she protested, laughing as the water sprayed over her. She reached down and splashed Col back in revenge.

The water war went on, and by the end of it, where both of them had come to a truce, they were soaking wet.

"This is all your fault," she teased Col, gently pushing him once they were out of the water and trying to squeeze out the water from their clothes.

They sat on the sandy beach for a while and looked at the waves in comfortable silence, Col's arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, it's almost dinnertime," Col suddenly piped up after a while. Connie looked at his watch and sighed.

"Yeah, we'd better get back now," Connie said wistfully.

Col called for Skylark and the two of them flew off.

When they were finally back at Shaker Row Number Five, Connie hopped off.

"I'm still only half-dry," Connie laughed. "But that's slightly better than being soaking wet, anyway."

"Yeah," Col smiled. "You'd better get in soon for dinner, or Evelyn will have _you_ for dinner."

Connie laughed, then gave Col a peck on the lips.

"Thanks a lot for today, Col-it was unforgettable," she smiled, then ran into the house, leaving Col and his reddening cheeks.

* * *

"Hello, Col, Connie," Dr Brock smiled warmly at the pair.

They were at the local Society Meeting, and had bumped into Dr Brock just before entering. He stood next to a girl.

She had the same mismatched eyes like Col and Connie, with brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She had a mischievous grin on, smiling at the two.

"This is Crystal," Dr Brock introduced. "She's new in the Society, and will be attending your school soon, too. I trust that you'll make her feel welcome?" His warm eyes twinkled.

"Hi!" she grinned cheerfully.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is finally done! *does happy dance* I hope you like it!**

**I'm not good with romance, so I don't know if you liked that date or not, tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't really plan on this story having the name 'Afterwards', but I don't know what to call it. Any suggestions? ;)**

**Lastly-can you guess what mythical creature Connie's [EDIT: I meant Crystal… :P Oops! Thanks to Angelmail for pointing that out XD] a companion to? I've already got it planned out, so I'm not gonna change it, but what do you think? Tell me your guesses! Anyone who gets it right will get a virtual prize! *TADA!* XD Okay, if you want I might send you a preview or something like that, since you can't do anything with a virtual prize.**

**Buh-bye and review!~**


	3. New

**A/N: Hi guys!**** (Thanks to Angelmail for reviewing Chapter 2 and SunDaughter [my fabulous beta for another story :D] for reviewing Chapter 1!)**

**Tada! I finally started writing the third chapter.**

**I've been really busy lately, so I've been writing (a lot) less, but I was sick yesterday and made to stay home today, so I managed to come on to write :) I'm (much, much, **_**much**_**) better now, by the way.**

**So I made some slight amendments to the second chapter, but it's nothing. Except the big mistake I made in which Angelmail kindly pointed out for me XD (Ahem, you were supposed to guess Crystal's companion species, not Connie's. Oops!)**

**And anyway no one (exactly that- no **_**one**_**- only one person reviewed Chapter 2 XD) got it right. Read on to discover Crystal's *exciting game show music* COMPANION SPECIES!**

**Okay, that was a little over the top, if you ask me. :P Enjoy this chapter! **

"Hey," Col replied casually.

"Hi," Connie smiled.

"Okay, I'm guessing you're Col," Crystal laughed, facing Col, then turning to Connie, "and you must be Connie."

"What species are you a companion to?" Col asked curiously.

Connie frowned for a second, before brightening up.

"I'm a-" Crystal began.

"That's nice," Connie smiled at her. "Col's one, too."

"What?" Col and Crystal asked at the same time, confused.

"Crystal's a Pegasus companion like you, Col," she explained. She was no longer as shy about her powers as she used to be. The change she had gone through that night in the refinery had made her more confident and sure of herself, Col reflected. That was a good thing…right?

"Hey, that's cool," Crystal grinned. "How did you know?"

"Connie's a universal," Col explained. "And it's nice to have another Pegasus Companion in the region," he laughed.

"Erm, okay…" Crystal replied, unsure. "I still don't know how Connie knew, but that's really cool for me to be meeting the world's only universal."

Connie thought of George and his own mismatched eyes. Nope, she wasn't the only universal in the world anymore. She gave a little half-smile to herself, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Well, anyway, do you two want to go riding sometime?" Crystal suddenly piped up. "I'd go on my own companion, Cloudless, and Col and Connie could go on Col's companion or something."

Col and Connie looked at each other.

"Why not?" Col finally spoke up. "But when?"

"Maybe after the meeting," Connie suggested. "I don't have much to do afterwards."

"Sure," Crystal smiled.

* * *

"The meetings seemed to have become shorter and happier," Col remarked to Connie.

"Yeah," Connie agreed, smiling.

Before Connie had defeated Kullervo, the meetings had been sober, mostly discussing about how to be ready for him- the biggest threat ever. Col was proud-and at the same time, jealous- of Connie. She had probably been the youngest universal to have faced Kullervo, and had been the one to have escaped his clutches- what, three times? -and succeeded in defeating him.

Col was definitely ashamed for being jealous of Connie, but he couldn't help it- Connie was a universal _and_ _the_ _only _universal_ ever_ to have defeated Kullervo- Col was just a Pegasus companion. No doubt, he was on the British squad, which gave him a sense of pride every time someone mentioned it, but his own achievements definitely paled in comparison to Connie's. But he knew that he shouldn't compare himself to Connie like this- she definitely wouldn't like it.

Anyway, he was lucky to have her-

"Col?"

Col snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at Connie.

"Hmm?" he asked, draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing," Connie replied. "You just seemed to be lost in thought."

Col laughed, but reddened slightly.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Crystal waved. She was standing some way in front, with a Pegasus, with a blanket draped over it. It was dark now, but you could never be too sure.

"Hello," Connie replied.

Col whistled for Skylark, and he soon appeared.

Connie was stroking Cloudless, who had taken a liking to her immediately.

"She likes you," Crystal smiled. "Hey, that's Col's companion, right?"

"He's Skylark," Col told her, proudly. Skylark gave a neigh in response.

After a few short minutes of introductions, in which Skylark and Cloudless greeted each other and the humans connected with the Pegasi, they decided to start flying.

Col helped Connie up- which made him think of their date the previous day. Connie obviously was thinking about it too, since her cheeks were slightly red.

Crystal got on to Cloudless, and the two Pegasi started flying off.

**A/N: Read and Review? Please? :D**

**I hoped you liked that chapter- there wasn't much in it, though. :P**

**So what do you think of Crystal? Do you like her? Hate her? (It's okay if you hate her- some of you might in the later chapters anyway- hint, hint! XD)**

**I know I haven't brought Rat in, yet, but soon, 'kay? I personally like Rat's happy-go-lucky personality, so he'll definitely have a part to play.**

**I'm also going to bring in another male character, but not yet- maybe after a few more chapters. You can start guessing now, but I'm not gonna tell you if you're right. It could be a CQ character or an OC… you never know :P (I do, though XD)**

**Oh yeah- please suggest an appropriate title for this story, since I don't really want to stick with Afterwards. Just tell me what you think, though- whether you think Afterwards is appropriate or not, and give suggestions for New Titles.**

**Well anyway, like I've said before, Read and Review! :D Much appreciated if you do.**


	4. Riding

**A/N: Hello.**

**I just had a terrible morning which wasn't that bad but made me feel really unhappy, and I'm also unhappy about something else, here on Fan Fiction. But I'll save the bad news for the end of the story.**

**Enjoy.**

It was the best feeling in the world.

The wind was rushing through his hair, blowing hard against his face. He felt every swoop and dive, loving the thrills he got from attempting an exciting move, and adrenaline pumped in his body.

He was riding.

Skylark, urged on by Col, started a loop-de-loop, leaving Col hooting and Connie half-laughing and half-screaming. It was followed in succession by a number of moves that were much, much higher than his level, carried out with expertise by companion and creature.

"You've gotten better!" Connie gasped as Skylark took another sudden dive. "You're really good now. You always were, actually."

Crystal wasn't doing too bad herself. A mischievous glint in her eye and an excited snort from Cloudless, the two had practically done a circus act in the sky. Of course, they still looked like amateurs next to Col, but their flying was still impressive.

After a while, the two pegasi eventually landed.

"That was great!" Crystal gushed to Cloudless, then turned to Skylark and Col. "You guys were awesome! How did you do that?"

"Col's on the British squad," Connie smiled.

"That's so cool!" Crystal replied, her eyes widening. "Would you teach me some tricks?"

"Sure," Col grinned.

It felt really good to be appreciated. He was really glad that there was another Pegasus rider in the vicinity.

"What level are you?" he asked, curious.

"I haven't taken my exams yet," Crystal sighed, "but I will soon. Then I'll be grade two. The practical exams are so bad, but they're really boring- you hardly get to do anything exciting, really. My theory is just fail."

"Exactly!" Col beamed. "I mean, they're really strict- they don't even let you do the Athenian Dive until you're-"

"Hey, erm, I think I'd better be going," Connie said softly. "Sorry, Col, bye Crystal! Gotta rush for dinner!"

Col felt a pang of guilt as he realised that he had almost forgotten about her. But it was really exciting being able to talk to someone who could understand him about the pegasi. Still…

"Hey, I'll walk you home," he offered.

"Nah, it's okay," Connie shook her head, smiling. "I just remembered I have to go for dinner. You guys stay here."

"Bye, Connie!" Crystal waved. "It was really nice meeting you."

Reluctantly, Col watched her go, still slightly guilty, but he was reassured by Connie's words. Turning back, he continued his conversation with Crystal.

* * *

"Oi, Col!"

Col turned around at the call of his name. Rat was waving frantically to him, grinning away as he ran to his side.

"What's up?"

**A/N:**** I've been feeling pretty discouraged about the lack of reviews lately. I mean, three chapters already and only a measly five?**

**I had more hits, but to me, reviews matter the most. Don't you hate it when someone reads your story, maybe even adds it to their favourite stories, but don't bother to review? Urgh.**

**I also want to focus on stories. If this one isn't getting many reviews, I'll probably close it. Sure, I'll write the whole story for myself (and maybe even for Angelmail- thanks! :D), but yeah.**

**Soo….. PLEASE read and review? :) (Virtual cookies and hugs given :DD)**

**Oh yeah- I'm going to Australia for a few days, so I won't be able to write much. Bye!**

**Again, REEEEAAAAAADDDD ANDDDDDD REEEEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW! :D**


	5. Revealed

**A/N: Hi, I'm back from my trip :) It was awesome.**

**I'm really glad that my reviews went from 5 to 13. Well, I only got two new readers, but hey, it's something :)**

**I can't really say anything much for fear of spoiling the story, but rest assured, fans of Col and Connie (wait- let's face it, we all are, aren't we?) won't be upset by the end of this fanfic (I'm one myself, so you don't really have to worry…too much). As for Crystal being evil… well, I think you have to judge for yourself. But don't be too prejudiced, okay? :)**

**Oh yeah- what I like to do after the end of a section is put three asteriks. But I don't know whether it's showing on the chapters (and I'm too lazy to check :P). So if there seems to be a sudden jump from one event to another just imagine three asteriks there :) or can any other writers tell me what will show? For now I'll put –NEXT!- The paragraph thing doesn't really work here either :O Advice anyone?**

**Oh yeah- sorry for not really including Rat inside the last chapter. He'll really be in this one, though. :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Hey," Col grinned at Rat. "Nothing much."

They were at school now. Students were streaming in as usual, hurrying to get into class before the bell rang.

"Are you sure?" Rat asked him slyly. "That's not what I heard…"

"What?" Col raised an eyebrow.

"What's this I hear about you and Connieeeeee..." Rat grinned mischievously, "…_dating_?" he dragged each syllable.

Col's cheeks reddened as he nudged Rat with his shoulder.

"Just hurry up and get to class," he told Rat, walking on while Rat laughed behind.

**

* * *

**

Crystal clung to Cloudless's mane, getting ready for take off.

"Come on, you can do it," she encouraged the Pegasus. "Let's try that cool move again!"

But just as they were about to fly off, Dr. Brock came into view.

"Hi!" waving enthusiastically, Crystal jumped off, leaving Cloudless pawing the ground in annoyance and impatience.

"Hello," Dr. Brock smiled kindly. "Practising?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied, smiling.

"But shouldn't you be at school?" Dr. Brock asked, slightly amused.

"I don't know…" Crystal frowned slightly as she tried to remember something. "Well, I'm not enrolled in a school yet, but I should be by the end of this week. I'll start school next week, if I'm not wrong. I'm supposed to be settling down around here for a bit before going to school, but I'm just really glad I can skip school for a while!"

Dr. Brock chuckled. "Are you fitting in well?"

"Yes, I am," Crystal smiled. "Connie and Col have been really nice and I'm really looking forward to meeting other people. It's still a bit confusing starting all over but generally it's okay. This is such a cool place! There wasn't a branch of the Society where I used to stay."

"So I see," Dr. Brock nodded. "Well, that's nice to know. I won't bother you anymore, then. Bye!"

Crystal waved, then jumped back onto Cloudless.

"This town seems really nice," she told Cloudless. "I wonder how school here is like? Well anyway, let's hurry up and fly before I have to go in for lunch!"

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys," Connie smiled.

Col pulled up a seat next to her while Amneena and Jane greeted them cheerfully, making space for Rat.

"You have got to let us go to your house sometime," Amneena enthusiastically told Connie. "We still haven't seen George for ages!"

"How's he?" Jane asked.

"Just fine," Connie smiled. "He keeps eating and eating. It's really cute. He hasn't started speaking yet, but I imagine he will soon. I've been trying to teach him."

"Poor Col," Rat snickered. "Now he has to fight for Connie's attention."

"What?" Col hissed.

"But then again," Rat reflected, "George's just Connie's cousin. Col _is_ Connie's boyfriend, after all…"

"Wait, what?" Amneena's eyes widened. "You mean you guys already started going out, and you didn't tell me? That's outrageous!"

"Congratulations, guys," Jane smiled, eyes sparkling.

Connie blushed and Col turned a bright red. Rat was laughing in his seat, studiously avoiding the glares that Col sent his way.

**A/N: That was short, but I'm tired out. Bleh.**** Oh yeah- this chapter is dedicated to Angelmail, SapphireOceans and Mbali for reviewing and my friends Valerie and Vanessa. Happy Birthday! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Pleeeaaase review! :D**


	6. Odd

**A/N: Hey guys :) Thanks to my usual reviewers ****and my new ones :D As usual you guys make my day ;) I've started replying to your reviews because my A/N would be waay too long if I said everything I wanted to say to you guys :)**

**I made some slight vocab/grammar mistakes in the last chapter, and I've fixed them :D**

**Sorry for not updating in forever, I've been totally busy and I'm also developing some new fanfics. I'm going to discontinue some of them now, though, so I'll have more time to write on this one. ****And tada!~ A new chapter! Hope you enjoy! ;) (Crystal's looks are loosely based on my pretty friend :D)**

"Look!"

Col, Connie, Rat and Jane immediately looked in the direction of where Anneena was pointing. A girl leaned on the fence, staring into space, obviously deep in thought. Her brown hair had been swept to lie on her right shoulder. Even from far away, her long eyelashes framed her sparkling mismatched eyes. She was slightly bouncing on her feet, looking anxious and eager.

"Crystal?"

She looked older and more mature, somehow. But the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her, showing the excitable bubbly girl she seemed to be when they first met.

"You know her?" Anneena asked Col, flabbergasted.

"She's in the Society," Connie explained. "She just moved here, though."

"It must be really tough for her, then, having to start all over," Jane nodded sympathetically.

"So where's she going to school at?" Anneena asked curiously.

"I dunno," Col shrugged. "Probably here? But she'll probably come later, you know, to adjust in her home and all that."

"Hi!" Crystal had just noticed them. "Col! Connie!"

She bounced up to them and waved enthusiastically. Then she smiled, slightly uncertainly, at the rest, waving and introducing herself.

"Rat," Rat grinned, giving her a high-five.

"I'm Anneena, and this is Jane," Anneena introduced, curiously gazing at Crystal, trying to determine her character. Then, deciding she liked her, Anneena beamed. "There's a lot to know about school and our little town. We should get together one day, and I'll fill you in!"

"Well…" Crystal began uncertainly as Anneena started babbling on. "I came here to ask Col something."

"What?" Anneena's gaze suddenly sharpened, staring at Crystal doubtfully, then giving Connie a rather odd look, which made her feel very uncomfortable.

"I need training lessons," Crystal explained, now directing her attention to Col as well, "for Cloudless, since Col's really good on his, erm, horse."

Anneena looked slightly confused, but seemed less suspicious.

"You've got a horse, too?" Jane asked, smiling.

"Kind of," Crystal replied, cocking her head to her right. "I kind of have to borrow Cloudless, but she's just as good as mine, practically."

"Pegasus?" Rat whispered to Connie, and she nodded in reply. Col frowned slightly when he saw Rat leaning towards Connie, but went back to normal when Rat stopped whispering in her ear.

"Sure," Col nodded. "Why not? We could meet one day after school or something. Sunday would be good."

"Is Connie coming too?" Anneena asked, an eyebrow raised as she looked at Col and Crystal skeptically.

"Why not?" Crystal grinned. "Do you want to come, Connie?"

"I'm not sure I can come," Connie said hesitantly. "I have to meet the Trus- I mean, the Society leaders."

"Oh," Anneena said, looking deflated. "Then would you guys mind me or Jane coming along?" she asked, brightening up.

Col, Connie, Rat and Crystal exchanged looks.

"Can't, Anneena," Jane told her. Then she blushed.

"Oh yeah, you have that daaaate with Mr Photography," Anneena teased, momentarily forgetting to be suspicious.

"I'll come," Rat volunteered. "Anneena, you have to write some weird thing for the news, don't you?"

Anneena looked confused, but she seemed to be satisfied that Rat was going. She shrugged and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I think so… But I have to go now. Bye!"

Anneena waved goodbye and walked off, carrying her things. Jane went off soon after.

"See ya then?" Rat called after Col and Crystal as Col started to walk home with Connie and Crystal and Rat went off their own ways.

"Yeah," they called back.

Connie felt weird- she felt slightly left out, though she knew she shouldn't be. But there was something else, too… what was it?

Jealousy.

**A/N: That was a pretty long chapter :) Maybe not very long, but… yeah. I hope it made up for the long time I took to update :D**

**Rat felt a little OOC :/**

**Review please? I'll be giving out virtual hugs and cookies again :D And *drumroll* VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE! :D What are you waiting for? Review now!**


End file.
